starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Muunilinst
km |atmosfera=Tipo I (respirabile) |clima=Temperato |gravità=Standard |terreno=*Pianure *Foreste *Colline *Montagne *Città |interessi=*Centro Spaziale di High Port *Quartier Generale Clan Bancario Intergalattico *Cittadella di comando di San Hill *Mare Occidentale |specie=Muun |altrespecie=*Rakata (Era Pre-Repubblicana) *Iotrani *Umani *Aqualish *Bothan *Ithoriani *Sullustiani *Bith *Twi'lek |linguaggio=*Basic Galattico Standard *Linguaggio Muun *Basic Imperiale |governo=Clan Uniti |popolazione=5 miliardi *99% Muun *1% Altri |città=*Harnaidan (capitale) *Mariunhus *Munn City |importazione=*Cibi preparati *Beni di consumo |esportazione=Metalli preziosi |affiliazione=*Impero Infinito *Repubblica Galattica *Clan Bancario Intergalattico *Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti *Impero Galattico *Allineamento Pentastellare *Imperial Remnant *Impero Vong *Imperial Remnant *Impero di Fel *Impero in Esilio *Triumvirato della Federazione Galattica |settore = Settore Obtrexta |rotte = Rotta di Braxant}} Muunilinst (pronunciato "MUUN-il-ist", con una "n" silenziosa verso la fine in Basic Galattico), rinominato anche Moneyland (Terra dei soldi), era il pianeta temperato e ricco di minerali in cui era ubicata la sede principale del Clan Bancario Intergalattico. Era collocato lungo la Rotta di Braxant. Il pianeta era una base della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti sotto il presidente San Hill. Lineamenti geografici Muunilinst era un lussureggiante mondo di foreste, pianure e alte catene montuose dalle cime frastagliate, e si diceva che il cielo fosse il più bello della galassia. Esso aveva un nucleo formato da ferro liquido, un forte campo gravitazionale e un’attività vulcanica attiva durante tutta la sua storia. I suoi oceani prosciugati contengono centinaia di “''ciminiere”, vulcani conici formatisi per azione dei forti movimenti della crosta muunilinstiana. Molte di queste ciminiere, probabilmente non tutte, soffiavano fuori dal nucleo del pianeta gas contenenti ricchi, puri e preziosi metalli. Gli stessi coni erano formati da uno strato di metalli preziosi mescolati con molluschi e felci bioluminescenti nutrite dal calore e dall’acqua. Erano queste formazioni naturali che garantivano ai Muun le quasi inesauribili ricchezze che portavano loro i crediti da tutta la galassia. Cultura Gli alti e macilenti Muun erano famosi per la loro perspicacia finanziaria, per il loro genio matematico e per la loro cupidigia (da qui il soprannome "Moneyland" del loro pianeta). I giovani Muun sapevano calcolare diverse formule al livello di adulti di altre specie. Essi ritenevano irascibili ed immaturi quelli delle altre specie (per via della loro natura pacata) e si sentivano poco in colpa nello sfruttarli. Avevano l’impulso di competere con le altre razze e addirittura anche fra di loro. Possedevano un concetto piuttosto elementare della bellezza, rispettavano molto l'equità e consideravano un contratto quasi come una fede religiosa. Erano conosciuti perché seguivano sempre alla lettera la legge, anche se non sempre lo spirito di essa. La loro società seguiva una stretta casta gerarchica. La casta più alta era formata da finanzieri, avvocati, ingegneri e diplomatici. I Muun ordinari raramente potevano migliorare il loro stile di vita. L’ascesa sociale era limitata solo ai bambini che venivano rigorosamente testati, e se ritenuti degni entravano a far parte delle classi superiori. Inoltre il figlio illegittimo di un Muun meno importante di personaggi del calibro del padre di Darth Plagueis (che era stato governatore di Mygeeto) non avrebbe mai potuto portare sul pianeta un suo figlio illegittimo, figuriamoci mezzo clan di esso. C'era anche una corsa di sgusci che si svolgeva fuori dalla città di Pilaan. Città ]] La più grande città dei Muun era Harnaidan, il quartier generale del CBI. Costruita attorno a magnifiche cime montuose, che si estendevano per chilometri verso il cielo, la città vantava più di cinquanta milioni di abitanti. Essa fu costruita sopra delle caverne contenenti vasti e naturali laghi caldi, enormi sorgenti calde riscaldate dalle crepe di magma. Mentre le caste più alte curavano i loro affari, le caste più basse nuotavano nelle ricche acque in cerca di alghe e molluschi. Harnaidan, sfortunatamente per i Muun, fu quasi totalmente rasa al suolo nella battaglia che si svolse durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Harnandian era collegata tramite uno skyhook ad High Port, una città orbitale. Le piattaforme di difesa spaziale Golan difendevano il pianeta da attacchi spaziali e potevano essere viste da qui. Mariunhus era una città particolarmente ricca costruita vicino una ciminiera ricca di oro, platino e altri metalli preziosi. Mariunhus era un esempio di montagna virtuale di ricchezza, tenuta salva e sicura, e sfruttata nel momento in cui sarebbe stato necessario garantire crediti dovunque nella galassia. Altre ciminiere erano conosciute per l’estrazione di importanti metalli industriali. Storia I primi tempi Ex sudditi dei Rakata durante il tempo dell'Impero Infinito, i Muun finalmente raggiunsero la loro indipendenza. L'economia di Muunilinst era originariamente basata sull'agricoltura e sulla pesca, fino a quando i viaggi interstellari divenne comuni e si sviluppò il valore dei metalli preziosi utili per l'economia galattica. Durante tutta l'era della Repubblica Galattica, Muunilinst ha avuto talento per il finanziamento delle imprese potenzialmente redditizie in tutto il settore, a prescindere dall'etica o dalla fedeltà. Forniva gran parte dei finanziamenti alla vicina colonia umana di Sartinaynian, che, ironia della sorte, si staccò dalla Repubblica a causa dei sentimenti anti-alieni che vi serpeggiavano. I clan bancari di Muunilinst non erano interessati a questi pregiudizi: erano molto più interessati ai crediti. Finanziavano colonie, corporazioni e aziende lungo tutta la Rotta di Braxant. Ad un certo punto della loro storia i Muun colonizzarono il pianeta di Mygeeto, che proprio come Muunilinst sarebbe diventato un ricco e importante centro finanziario. Alla fine sia Muunilinst che Sartinaynian divennero mondi membri della Repubblica, e Muunilinst divenne uno dei più grandi centri di potere finanziario della galassia. Quando la Repubblica istituì il Credito Galattico Standard, il Clan Bancario Intergalattico era suo garante e maggior distributore. La corruzione del Clan Bancario era in gran parte incontrollata quando la Repubblica cadde in declino, e con la minaccia incombente della ripartizione della legge e dell'ordine, gli abitanti investirono in migliaia di droidi Hailfire per scoraggiare i clienti dal non adempiere alla restituzione di un prestito. Guerre dei Cloni Coerentemente alla sua reputazione per il finanziamento di entrambe le parti, Muunilinst sostenne contemporaneamente la moneta della Repubblica e della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti durante le Guerre dei Cloni. L'alleanza con la Confederazione, tuttavia, portò le forze Separatiste a costruire fabbriche di droidi e depositi munizioni su Muunilinst, nonostante le obiezioni della maggior parte dei Muun nativi (dato che perdevano la loro imparzialità e che tenevano al loro mondo natio in modo quasi maniacale). Disperati, si rivolsero in segreto alla Repubblica in cerca di aiuto, anche se San Hill e il CBI collaboravano con i Separatisti. Ciò portò ad una serie di rovinose battaglie. .]] Durante la Battaglia di Muunilinst del 22 BBY, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e Voolvif Monn riconquistarono il pianeta per la Repubblica, ma a caro prezzo. I separatisti combatterono ferocemente per tenersi il pianeta, con ondate di droidi da battaglia e un plotone speciale di droidi da combattimento lancieri IG guidati dal cacciatore di Jedi Durge. Con le postazioni di artiglieria confederate azionate dall'interno delle città le forze repubblicane non ebbero altra scelta che assaltare direttamente la città. La battaglia devastò le infrastrutture Muun e portò la galassia sull'orlo della rovina finanziaria. Qualche tempo dopo, Muunilinst tornò sotto controllo Separatista alla fine della guerra, e le forze stabilite qui e su Mygeeto fuggirono nel Settore Ciutric per poi unire le loro forze ai pirati e agli Schiavisti Thalassiani. .]] Impero Galattico Dopo la guerra Muunilinst divenne poi il centro finanziario dell'Impero Galattico. Tuttavia, a differenza di altre fazioni della CSI, l'Impero non avrebbe smantellato il Clan Bancario, in quanto la galassia sarebbe sprofondata in una grande recessione economica, e si limitarono a sottometterlo al nuovo regime (mettendovi a capo degli umani al posto dei Muun, che da sempre l'avevano guidato). Molti Imperiali non nutrivano alcuna simpatia per gli alieni, in particolare quelli che erano stati affiliati alla Confederazione, ma le ricchezze minerarie di Muunilinst erano troppo importanti per la stabilità del credito imperiale. Le operazioni di prestito e di business Muun furono ostacolate dai rigidi decreti imperiali e dalla presenza di osservatori imperiali in tutte le istituzioni finanziarie del pianeta. Muunilinst non era più fedele all'Impero di quanto non fosse stato alla Repubblica o alla Confederazione, ma trovò opportuno non minare il potere imperiale, ragionando su fatto che non importava l'esito della Guerra Civile Galattica, il vincitore sarebbe stato costretto a continuare a condurre affari con i Muun e il Clan Bancario. Durante la Guerra Civile Galattica, il capo del CBI, l'umano San Hill, fu catturato da IG-88, un cacciatore di taglie assunto dal Consorzio Zann. Rimase parte dell'Imperial Remnant negli anni della Nuova Repubblica, protetto da due piattaforme di difesa Golan III. Sorprendentemente, ma ancora una volta in linea con la loro reputazione, anche se era sempre parte dell'Impero, Muunilinst divenne ancora il garante del credito della Nuova Repubblica. Questo fece infuriare i Moff, ma erano impotenti a muoversi contro il Clan Bancario senza destabilizzare anche il credito imperiale. Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong Durante l'invasione dei Vong della galassia, gli intrusi alieni attaccarono l'Imperial Remnant, ma gli imperiali riuscirono a resistere. In un'attacco coordinato, i Vong decimarono le forze armate che proteggevano il pianeta. Il pianeta stesso fu bombardato dall'orbita, riducendolo a un deserto nel quale i Vong andarono alla ricerca di sopravvissuti per usali come schiavi. Post-Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong Nel 40 ABY Muunilinst era riuscito a ristabilirsi, e assieme a Mygeeto continuò a fungere da centro finanziario nella sfera d'influenza dell'allora Imperial Remnant. Questa situazione continuò con l'Impero di Fel e successivamente l'Impero in Esilio, ma tutto finì con la riorganizzazione della galassia nel Triumvirato della Confederazione Galattica. Curiosità I progettisti di ''Star Wars: Clone Wars realizzarono le città di Muunilinst con strutture in stile greco neo-classico ispirandosi ai disegni stampati sulle banconote dei dollari statunitensi, così come imitare il verde dominante della valuta. Comparse * Star Wars: The Old Republic * Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil * Darth Plagueis * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear * Boba Fett: Maze of Deception * "The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff" - Star Wars Insider 65 * Star Wars: Clone Wars - "Capitolo 1" * Star Wars: Clone Wars - "Capitolo 2" * Star Wars: Clone Wars - "Capitolo 3" * Star Wars: Clone Wars - "Capitolo 4" * Star Wars: Clone Wars - "Capitolo 8" * Star Wars: Clone Wars - "Capitolo 9" * Only the Force * Jedi: Shaak Ti * CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 14: 3: 10 Edition * CIS Shadowfeed Year's Start Fete Day Edition * Reversal of Fortune '' * ''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith * Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader * Star Wars: Dark Times 11: Vector, Part 5 * Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Rebel Force: Target * Rebel Force: Hostage * Rebel Force: Renegade * Specter of the Past * Vision of the Future * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant * Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice * Legacy of the Force: Revelation * Millennium Falcon Fonti * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * Ultimate Alien Anthology * Star Wars: Attack of the Clones The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary * Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous * Threats of the Galaxy * The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Clone Wars Campaign Guide * Rebellion Era Campaign Guide * The Essential Atlas * The Essential Guide to Warfare * The Essential Reader's Companion * Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Esterno Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Luoghi di Muunilinst Categoria:Clan Bancario Intergalattico Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero Infinito Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti dell'Impero di Fel Categoria:Mondi fortezza